The Un Yet Familiar Scent
by pandabamboo
Summary: During a fight with a demon Inuyasha is distracted by a un yet familiar scent and almost dies. Inuyasha sets out to find who this scent belongs to but will he be happy with the conclusion? or will he regret it? inukags
1. Default Chapter

**THE UN YET FAMILIAR SCENT**

I don't really write stories but I had a great Idea so I had to start one.

I don't own Inuyasha! But this story's mine!

the first couple chapters may be slow but it will pick up

**Chapter 1**

It was getting late and the group all decided to rest for the night as much as Inuyasha should grin. Kagome, Shippo, Sango, and Kilala went to get some water and left the guys alone by the fire.

"Have you told her yet?" asked miroku

"Told who what?" replied Inuyasha in a so what snurky voice.

" Kagome, stupid. Have you told her how you feel?"

"And how do I feel exactly Miroku?"

"You love her, and I know you know it. It's in the way you look at her, its like nothing else matters."

"Feh," Inuyasha turned away from Miroku and looked into the orange and red flames. (Does it show that much?) He thought.

"So I take it you haven't told her yet. (Sigh) I knew as much. Inuyasha what are you waiting for? She told you how she feels and now its time to tell her how you feel."

"Well at least I wait, I don't just go up to some girl and ask them to bare my child like some people I know."

"Well if you have it you have it and I have it."

"You have something alright." Inuyasha smirked

"Well hurry up and tell Kagome how you feel already, you do love her don't you?"

"You still don't love Kikyo do you?"

" Inuyasha, kikyo is made from mud and clay she's not real, while Kagome is."

"Inuyasha, Inuyasha, Inuyasha.... earth to Inuyasha.... are you even listening to me?"

Inuyasha was in deep thought starring at the orange and red flames. (I love Kikyo right? But why is it when I'm around Kagome its like nothing else matters. Kikyo gave her life for me, at least I can do is repay her for that. Right?)

Kagome, Shippo, Sango, and Kilala walked in silence til they got to the river.

"Kagome may I go play over in that field with Kilala? Asked Shippo.

"Oh sure Shippo, just stay close."

"So Kagome, how's are things heating up Inuyasha?"

"Haha, very funny Sango. Nothings going on, anyways he doesn't even like me that much."

"Are you sure about that Kagome? Cause I see the way he looks at you and it sure doesn't seem to say he doesn't like you."

"It's just, I think he has feelings for Kikyo still."

"Can you blame him? She did give him her life, it's pretty hard to compete with that. But then again you did set him free from the tree. If you want my opinion Inuyasha's a jerk and he doesn't deserve someone like you."

"Thanks Sango, you know just what to say."

"What are friends for."

"We better head back before it gets to dark. SHIPPO, KILALA TIME TO GET BACK!"

"So what have you two been up while we were gone?"

"My dear Sango wouldn't you love to know" said Miroku as he walk up to her and whispering something in her ear.

"So did you ask her?"

Sango just nodded.

"Do you know what Sango and Miroku are whispering about Inuyasha they seem to be acting kinda weird?" asked Kagome.

"How should I know I can't read minds wench!" (But I hope the little perv doesn't say anything about me.) Inuyasha thought.

(He's such a jerk I can't see why I like him?) Thought Kagome

Then if was que Miroku's hand went sliding across Sango's back then it grabbed a hold of something.

" PERVERT!!!!!"

SLAP, a red hand appeared on Miroku's face.

(Will Miroku ever learn? At least things are back to normal again.) Thought Kagome."We better get some sleep tonight if we want to find any shards tomorrow." Kagome said.

Kagome rolled out her sleeping bag and her and Shippo fell fast asleep.

Sango and Miroku both got into their sleeping bags that Kagome brought for them, while Inuyasha jumped into a tree and fell deeply asleep.

While Inuyasha was sleeping two bright yellow eyes appeared in a bush watching their every move.

**_Sorry if that was kinda boring but the next chapter won't be though I promise cross my heart and hope to die!!!! Well please R&R tell if it sucks or if its good I need to know these things._**

**_Sincerely, Panda&bamboo_**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 The mysterious sent

Ok so here's the next chapter, well I guess there nothing really to say except please R&R.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, wish, but don't

Inuyasha woke up with a startle. He looked down to see Kagome.

The moonlight shone on her face highlighting all her facial features.

(Man she looks beautiful.) Inuyasha thought to himself.

(I don't understand why I'm such a jerk to her all the time?

If I was her I probably would have gone home for good from the way I treat her.

But she doesn't. When I'm around her I feel like whole, like nothing in the world could make me any happier. Is this what love feels like?)

Inuyasha was too deep in thought that he didn't sense the two bright amber eyes starring at him.

("Why is he starring at that human girl?

You don't think he has feelings for her?

Oh Inuyasha you're so pitiful the way you have feelings for humans it makes me laugh. But its so nice to see you again.... hahaha")

Inuyasha pulled away from he's glaze on Kagome and looked up into the sinister night sky.

"Its too quite." Inuyasha whispered

"Way too quite, something is wrong."

All of a sudden blood-curdling cries filled the night air.

("Crap") said the unfamiliar voice with the amber eyes, and hurried off into the darkness.

Inuyasha snapped out of his deep thoughts as everyone awoke.

"What was that?" asked Sango

"I don't know," answered Miroku. "It sounded like it came from a near by village"

"I smell demon and human blood, lots of it" stated Inuyasha

"lets go and help" said Kagome "there might be a shikon shard."

"KIRARA " yelled Sango

Kirara changed into her true demon form.

Sango, miroku, and Shippo all jumped on to Kirara, while Kagome got on to Inuyasha's back. Kirara followed Kagome and Inuyasha until they reached the outskirts of the village. When got there their hearts stopped. The whole village looked like it had been demolished by a massive slaughter. Nothing remained but ashes while the ground was blood stained.

"All these poor people" said Kagome, "who would have done this?"

"This whole village reeks of demon," said Inuyasha

Without warning a mighty wind sailed through the sky picking up all the ashes left in the village, causing the ground to look like there was never a village there and then it slowly disappeared.

The gang stood there dumbfounded about the recent advent unaware of the great danger that they were in.

Unexpectedly the ground began to shake.

"It's coming." said Sango

"Kagome, Shippo go and hide." Said Inuyasha

"but Inuyasha."

"No Buts Kagome, Go And Hide." yelled Inuyasha.

"but....um...ok, come on shippo"

Kagome grabbed Shippo and headed to a nearby bush.

Miroku, Sango, and Inuyasha waited. The ground shook more violently with every pasting second.

Out of the blue the ground began to open up and out sprung the demon.

"Hahahaha, which one of you is the great half demon Inuyasha?"


	3. chapter 3 the battle

Chapter 3 The battle

"Ok here's the next chapter peeps just read and review!

I don't own Inuyasha. Wish, but don't."

Out of the blue the ground began to open up and out sprung the demon.

"Hahahaha, which one of you is the great half demon Inuyasha?"

"Who wants to know?" Inuyasha stepped forward.

"Heh. I knew you would eventually show up if I killed that village since I heard you have a soft spot for those pathetic humans."

Inuyasha unleashed the Tetsusaiga.

"You killed all these people just to fight me? You are a sick excuse of a demon, and now you will pay for what you have done!"

(Uh.... do I sense shikon fragments?) Thought Kagome

Inuyasha ran holding the Tetsusaiga attempting to cut the demon in half.

But the demon was to fast and dodged it.

"Inuyasha watch out for its claws, Scorpion demons are very dangerous," yelled Miroku. But it was to late and one of the deadly claws hit Inuyasha and he fell unconscious. Sango came up to the demon on Kirira's back. "Hiraikotsu" the Boomerang went flying but also missed its target.

"Ha is that all you have? You're pathetic. I have no use to waste any of my energy on you." And with that one of the demons giant claws collided with Kirira's side and went her flying through the air and landed with a loud thump. Luckily Sango jumped off Kirira's back just seconds before the hit." Hiraikotsu" yelled Sango as she attacked the demon once more successfully cutting off one of the giant claws.

"Wretched human, you will pay with your life for that!"

The demon jumped forwards to Sango but Miroku jumped between them," Wind Tunnel."

"Pathetic human your hell hole doesn't affect me. Toxic Sludge!"

The demon spat a poisonous sludge like substance into Miroku's wind tunnel.

Miroku slowly collapsed to the ground in pain.

"Miroku" yelled Sango

"I have no use of either of you." Laughed the demon.

"Oh no...Inuyasha please waked up, please" cried Kagome.

"Miroku, wake up Miroku" whispered Sango

And with that a massive tail came for behind

"SANGO WATCH OUT FOR HIS TAIL!" yelled Kagome.

But it was to late. Sango and miroku landed unconscious beside Kagome and Shippo.

"Sango...Miroku.... You big bully, pick on some one your own size." Yelled Shippo

"Like you?"

The demon started to charge to where Kagome and Shippo were.

"Die you over sized bug" and with that the other claw was missing.

"Inuyasha" cheered Kagome and Shippo in unison.

"hahahahahahaha"

"What's so dam funny?" yelled Inuyasha

" Haha no matter how hard you may tried I can never be defeated"

And with that two new claws burst out.

"What?"

"See I can heal myself. So no matter how strong you are I can just heal myself up again."

(He must be able to do that cause of the shikon fragments) though Inuyasha

" Kagome where are the shards?"

Kagome looked and looked.

"I don't see any on him"

(Then why do I sense some then?)

"I don't need shikon fragment to be strong"

(Shit he's naturally strong then. He must have a weakness of some sort) thought Inuyasha.

"I don't know who you are or what you want with me but you're not getting away with killing all those innocent people."

And with that the wind started form around Inuyasha and the demon. "The wind scare" Kagome said under her breath.

"Now di.." Inuyasha sensed another presence among them. (That smell it's so familiar but who is it?)

While Inuyasha had his guard down the demon slashed its poisonous tail at Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha watch ou...." But before Kagome could finish her sentence the tail traveled right though Inuyasha's stomach.

" ahhhhugh" Inuyasha spewed up some blood the felling to the ground.

"Now to finish you off once and for all"

The poison ran through Inuyasha's veins making him paralysed and unable to move

The sun was beginning to set and the demon rose above the fallen body fire in his eyes." Now to finish what I have started"

"INUYASHA!!!!!"


	4. Chapter 4 the Blurr

Chapter 4 The Blur

" Inuyasha," Kagome yelled as she ran to his side.

"You weak human you can die too with that half breed."

The demon raised its tail preparing to strike.

"KAGOME NOOOOOOOOOO!" shouted Shippo.

"Shut up runt" And with that a tail came crashing into Shippo slamming him hard into the ground.

"Now to finish you off"

(I guess this is it. I never thought we would all die like this") Kagome glanced over to Shippo lying on the ground, Miroku laying unconscious with Sango laying over top of him. then Inuyasha slowly dieing.

" Goodbye."

Kagome braced herself for the worst.

Suddenly a blue blur streaked across the sky.

("I sense the jewel shards")

"That smell" Inuyasha whispered the coughed up more blood and fell unconscious.

" Inuyasha" Kagome said worriedly.

Kagome looked up to see the demon ready to kill. But to her surprise the blur came and sliced the demon in half without any effort.

("I sense a lot of jewel shards with that thing. But none seem to be used. This is the last thing we need right now to fight that thing.

" Kagome" Inuyasha said in barely a whisper

"Yes Inuyasha"

"Kagome I don't have much time left... Kagome I...I... cough I. ..." then all went silent.

" Inuyasha I love you." Kagome said

Hot tears filled her eyes and steamed down her face.

She laid her head on his chest and cried softly not noticing that something or someone was beside her.

"You can save him you know? I have this herb that might counteract the poison running through his blood."

Kagome looked up with her red puffy eyes and saw a girl with silver hair tied in a loose bun, Bright yellow eyes, wearing a dark blue robe, and what Kagome noticed the most was the two silver dog ears on the top of the girls head.

("She looks just like Inuyasha but a girl")

"Why do you want to help us?"

"Lets just say I'm repaying the favour to a friend."

The way she said friend gave Kagome the shivers up her spine.

She stared straight at Inuyasha and said something to quite for Kagome to hear.

"You should be more careful Inuyasha. There are far worst demons the Naraku seeking your blood"

Then she turned around too leave.

"Thank you" Kagome yelled.

"No thank you" said the girl.

Iyayuma was walking til a small about 2 feet high lizard demon ran out in front of her.

"M'queen why did you let Inuyasha and company live? That scorpion demon Rebaka you hired was about to end his life but then you stepped in and killed him. Why m'queen?"

" Rebaka, that poor excuse for a demon you hired didn't listen to any thing I said and started the attack to soon. Anyways he didn't put Inuyasha through enough pain and misery to make up how much he put me through."

Iyayuma clenched her fists.

"But that stupid girl that he cares so much for is going to do the unthinkable.

Stupid half demon, his love for humans makes me sick, but I won't have to worry too long now do I Shokoka?"

"No m'queen everything is set just as you wanted."

" Prefect, once that stupid girl gives him the herb he is as good as dead.

Naraku, ha, he is nothing compared to Iyayuma, the queen of the western lands."


	5. chapter5 Iyayuma's story

_Sorry it took so long for me to update but here's the next chapter so read and enjoy and PLEASE REVIEW thanx_

**Last time... **

**Naraku is nothing compared to me. Iyayuma, Queen of the Northernlands. Soon little brother you will die.**

Chapter 5, Iyayuma's Story

**At Keada's hut**

"Will they be okay Keada?" asked Kagome.

"Yes they will be fine and up in a couple of days. But I fear worst for Inuyasha, he hasn't moved since you brought him here. The poison has gotten too far in his blood. I fear that there is nothing more that I can do."

"Please Keada there must be something that you could do?"

"I'm sorry my child but there isn't anything that we could find around here that could get rid of the poison now." Keada stood up and left the hut leaving Inuyasha and Kagome with her thoughts.

( Oh Inuyasha, If I hadn't detected any jewel shards then none of this would have happened. I wish that there was something that I could do.... But wait there is something that I could do.) Kagome reached for her bag and pulled out the herb that the demon had given her.

"I almost forgot about this. Maybe this will help Inuyasha.") Kagome thought

"Well its worth a try."

**Night**

Inuyasha woke up. He opened his eyes and looked around. He smiled at himself cause right beside him lay Kagome. As Inuyasha was about to lie back down to sleep he smelled that same scent. The same one in the last battle that got him so terribly wounded.

(That scent...it's. so familiar...but I don't remember what its is. I have to find out.)

Inuyasha slowly started to stand leaning on the tetsaiga for support. He slowly walked out of the hut, out of the village, up pasted the well, and god tree to a small clearing.

A dark figurer silhouetted against the moon spoke.

"So you came Inuyasha."

Inuyasha could smell the scent clearly now.

"Who are you?"

"You don't even remember your own twin sister?"

"Twin? Don't talk nonsense. I don't have a twin or a sister."

The shadowy figure stepped out of the darkness and into the moonlight.

Inuyasha gasped.

The figure before him looked just like him but was feminine, dark blue robes and her sliver hairs was up in two sliver chopsticks.

"Mother didn't tell you huh?"

Inuyasha just stood there from shock but managed to shake his head.

"I thought as much. That old hag was cruel and only thought for her self."

" Inuyasha snapped out of his shock and yelled.

"That's not true! You didn't even know her!"

"Yah your right. I didn't know her. You know why? I was abandoned when I was two all because of you Inuyasha and that human mother of ours...

When we were born you where allowed to have as many children as you would like but once we turned two the laws where changed because of over population and you were only allowed one. Since you were a boy mother picked you and I was forced to leave and live with another family in a different village. But once I became old enough to fight, the villagers got scared and chased me out. I journeyed far and long. Starving because I was to little to know how to find food and was barely able to stay alive cause I was a snack to most demons. I lived off stealing food from villages. And everyday I grew stronger and my hatred to you and mother grew and grew. Every night I would imagine you getting tucked in at night having a warm bed to sleep in and felling that you belong while I had none of these things. The only thing that made me keep living was the thought of having my revenge on mother. Let her suffer the way I had to. Then came the day, that Sessohumaru found me and told me that mother died from a demon attack saving you. I was so mad that I wasn't the one to got to kill her. That I wasn't there to watch her suffer like she did to me. So I vowed I would get my revenge for what she did to me the only way I knew how.... To kill you. So I turned around to find you and kill you but when I did finally find you, you where pinned to a tree. I could have easily ended your life then and there but as you can see I didn't. I didn't cause I wanted you to suffer just like I did. So I waited and wait and waited. Iyayuma clenched her firsts tightly that her nails dug in her hand and bled.

I** FUCKIN WAITED 50 DAMN YEARS TIL SOMEONE BROKE THE SPELL SO I COULD KILL YOU ONCE AND FOR ALL.**

Iyayuma took a deep breath and calmed down a bit.

" Iyayuma, you have it all wrong. I understand what you went though. I know how it feels to be alone." Inuyasha said.

"Shut you mouth. You have no Idea what I went though so do even start. I waited 100 and some years for this day and there is nothing you can do to make me think twice on killing you, and since the spell is broken there is no need to wait a minute longer....

**DIE INUYASHA**!" Iyayuma pulled out her sword and slashed Inuyasha across the chest. Inuyasha swayed and fell down. Pools of blood started to form around Inuyasha's body.

"Die little brother. Iyayuma turn her head slightly then turned to face Inuyasha.

"And don't worry your little girlfriend will join you soon enough."

Inuyasha turn his head in the direction that Iyayuma just faced. Inuyasha's eyes went wide.

" Kagome?" then all went dark.

**_So wadda you think? Please tell good or bad I don't care just please review!!!!!! Thanx_**


	6. chapter6 the incountering

Chapter 6 the encountering 

Kagome woke up with a startle and looked around the room but Inuyasha was nowhere in sight.

"Inuyasha where are you?"

She got up and started to walk to the door but stopped when she stepped in something cold and wet. She looked down to see puddles of red trailing into the forest.

" Blood?"

Kagome was off in a dead run following the bloody path into the forest.

("Please be alright Inuyasha. Please be alright.")

"Get up. Get up Inuyasha and face me." Iyayuma forced

Inuyasha continued to lie on the ground.

"Fine don't get up and face your death. Instead you can watch your friends face theirs. She walked back into the shadows.

Inuyasha was puzzled but before he could ask,

Kagome bursted out of the bushes and ran to his side.

" Inuyasha are you alright?"

" Kagome? Is that you?"

"Yes its me. Thank god that you are alright?"

Kagome look at Inuyasha's wounds and started to worry.

"What happened to you? Who did this?"

" Kagome. Listen to me run. Run as fast as you can back to the village and don't look back."

"What about you?"

"I'll be fine. Now go!"

"No I wont leave you."

"Kagome leave or you will die."

Kagome was taken back by Inuyasha's words. (I must leave or I will die? Some thing is wrong very wrong.) She thought.(But I can't leave him. I wont. I wont).

" Inuyasha I wont leave you here to die alone if we die we will die together.

" Kagome...I..."

"Very touching" Iyayuma interrupted. "I think I have something in my eye."

" Iyayuma why you!!!!"

"Don't stress your self out to much. It will make the poison run through your blood faster."

"Your the demon that gave me the herb and said it would help." Yelled Kagome.

"I did? Opps I lied."

"You said it was a favour to a friend"

"Opps it seems I lied again."

"What herb? How do you kno Kagome Iyayuma? Answer me!" inuyasha yelled

"Dear brother, don't you DARE RISE YOUR VOICE AT ME!!!!"

(Brother? Inuyasha has a brother and a sister?)

" Brother? Who are you?" questioned Kagome.

"Oh pardon my manners. I am Iyayuma ruler of all the western lands and of course Inuyasha's twins sister.

"Twin sister?"

"Yes Twin sister."

"Kagome run get out of here. If you don't she'll kill you too."

(You now between your brother and sister. Inuyasha you are not a family man.)

"I already said I wouldn't leave you."

"Don't worry Inuyasha I will take good care of her.

Iyayuma grabbed Kagome.

" Arrgghh. Inuyasha help"

"Kagome I... my legs I can't move them. What the fuck did you do to my legs Iyayuma?"

"Haha the poison is now working fully soon you won't feel anything."

"What the poison is paralysing him?"

"I can't feel my lower back."

" Perfect now you can witness the first of you friends death in front of you own eyes.

_ Hey I know its short but that's all you get. Please review as always. Thanx for reading my story so far. Sodapop101 _


	7. VERY IMPORTANT NOTE!

**AVERY IMPORTANT NOTE !**

Just to let you know that this isn't Pandabamboo this is her best friend Midori Nakamura, Pandabamboo is um well just read the **VERY IMPORTANT NOTE!**

Oh my God! I'm finding this hard to write and if I stop know I'm going to cry.… I had the worst, no most horrifying past 2 weeks. My best friend from school and (Panda bamboo) She's got Leukemia. She's going to Vancouver B.C to get Chemotherapy so she won't be updating any of her stories for a very long time and to top it off her parents are getting divorced! So she said that I could continue them and that's what I plan to do. Please if you read this could you pray or what ever, I'm not religious its just that we need all of the help that we can get its pretty serious.

**P.s.** For those few who don't believe a word that I am saying its ok cause I probably wouldn't believe this message if I was the one reading it. But I swear that it's the truth and I only wish that I were lying! But I WILL continue to write Pandabamboo's stories. So they won't be deleted.

Thanks for reading and I will upload all the stories and chapters that she has done so far onto my account (Midori Nakamura) so don't be surprised if you see the same story again on a different account. Please send some encouraging words to my e-mail address or Pandabamboo's if you want!

Thanks again

Midori


End file.
